Captain Crunch vs Pillsbury Doughboy
Captain Crunch vs Pillsbury Doughboy 'is ZombieSlayer23's 44th DBX. It pits Captain Crunch from his cereal and Pillsbury Doughboy from his biscuits. Description ''Cereal vs Biscuits! Which popular food icon will win? Who do you want to win? Crunch Doughboy Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Captain Crunch and his pirate army set sail across the Arctic Ocean, looking for the greatest treasure of all. Captain Crunch and his crew were trying to find Captain Crunch Berries, the greatest food of all time, hidden on an island in a golden chest. Captain Crunch knew he couldn't survive in the sea without his Crunch Berries. Crunch Berries were the key to assistance, and according to his map, the treasure was very close by. Crunch looked up from his map and saw an island nearby. Crunch: Land ho! Crunch and his crew arrived on the island and exited the boat. Crunch grabbed his sword and chopped through the very tall grass. He knew Crunch Berries was around here somewhere, he could smell the sweet scent of it from here. Crunch drooled in the thought of delicious Crunch Berries. CRUNCH! Crunch turned around quickly, hearing a cracking sound behind him. And it wasn't one of his men. Crunch leaped through the grass and into an open area, where he was a ton of marshmallow-looking things eating his Crunch Berries! Crunch: HEY! The marshmallow-things turned around quickly, in the middle of stuffing the cereal down their throats. Crunch: That is me treasure! And that is me cereal! Quit eating the treasure and bring your leader to me! The Doughboy's stood silent for a moment, until a bigger Doughboy broke through the crowd and faced Crunch. Doughboy: I'm the leader around here, and what the hell do you want with my crunch berries? The Doughboy leader had a very deep voice and sounded tough, but Crunch wasn't scared. Crunch: That is me treasure, and you're hording it like pigs. Duel me to the death, and whoever wins, gets the delicious berries! Doughboy laughed in his very manly tone. Doughboy: Come here, pipsqueak! HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Crunch leaped at Doughboy and backhanded him across the face, following up with a swan dive. Doughboy tumbled backwards, giving Crunch the chance to charge up an energy blast. Doughboy picked himself up and raced at Crunch; all Crunch could see was a very manly, ripped white dough rushing at him with full force. Crunch finally released his energy blast. Crunch: CRUNCHDOUKEN! A blast of crunch berries mauled Doughboy, leaving him in shreds. Crunch pocketed his sword and walked away from the scene. Doughboy: You're mine! Doughboy's shreds pieced back together, like it was a mind of its own. Once Doughboy was at his full stage once more, he cracked his knuckles and edged Crunch on. Crunch smirked, pulled out his sword once more and leaped at Doughboy. But Douhboy's raw strength was too overpowering. Doughboy lightly backhanded Crunch with such force, it sent him flying across the globe. Crunch yelled in fear, and the entire planet could hear him, for he was traveling so fast. Once Crunch had orbited the planet once, Doughboy managed to grab Crunch out of the sky and drop him into the ground. Doughboy then reached for Crunch's neck and squeezed. Doughboy: Feel my might! Crunch: I'm not giving up my crunch berries so easily! Crunch nailed Doughboy in the balls, causing him to yell in pain and release his grip on Crunch's neck. Crunch followed up with a series of uppercuts and crunchdoukens. Doughboy was furious. Doughboy summoned his army of tiny doughboys and commanded them to attack Crunch. Shocked, Crunch could do nothing but tremor in fear as the doughboys leaped onto Crunch and viciously tore Crunch apart. Crunch tried his best to fend off the enemies, but he was unable to even damage one. BOOM! The doughboy army exploded into smithereens, and a Super Saiyan Crunch floated in the air. Super Saiyan Crunch pounded his fists against one another and lured Doughboy to him. Crunch: Face the true power of Crunch Berries! Doughboy roared in pure rage and lunged at Crunch. In doing so, he summoned the shreds of his doughboy henchmen into him, causing them to absorb into him and make him bigger. Doughboy pounded his fist into Crunch's chest, but he didn't move an inch. Crunch didn't even feel anything. Doughboy whimpered in fear before Crunch simply flicked Doughboy, launching the creature into space. Crunch followed up on Doughboy, following close behind. Doughboy noticed this, grabbed a nearby star and hurled it at Crunch. But the pirate blasted through the star, not feeling any sign of pain. Doughboy became aggravated and thundered himself at Crunch. Crunch launched himself at Doughboy. The two yelled in rage and hurled their fists at each other... And then impact. The Multiverse exploded upon impact, planets erupting in flames, black holes dispersing, and Crunch and Doughboy soaring through several other universes. Crunch: Most impressive. Crunch and Doughboy watched as all the planets collided with the sun, thundering bursts of super-hot light into their eyes. Blinded, Crunch and Doughboy yelled in pain and soared into a nearby, temporarily open black hole. They fell into the hole right before it closed. (Somewhere in a far-away universe) Crunch and Doughboy awoke to lava and volcanoes surrounding them. But in this universe, the volcanoes shot out water, not lava. And all they could see was glimpses of bright orange and light blue. Crunch realized he was in a different universe and shot himself off the ground. Crunch: WHAT THE HELL MAN? YOU DESTROYED MY CRUNCH BERRIES TREASURE! Crunch yelled in pure rage, transforming himself into a completely new form. Red flames erupted out of Crunch's skin, and his eyes glowed in a bright red. Doughboy picked himself up and hissed at the new, stronger Captain Crunch. Doughboy: You destroyed my family of henchmen! YOU DIE NOW! Doughboy yelled in anger like Crunch, and suddenly he had blue flames erupting from his spine. His body was now green and his eyes were bright red. The muscles on Doughboy expanded and he grew so big, Crunch was nearly an insect to him. But Crunch wasn't intimidated. Crunch flew right for Doughboy's balls and went straight for the fatality; he sent a fury of heavy punches into the sweet spot. Doughboy dropped his hands to his groin, swatting Crunch in the process. Crunch: This ends now! Crunch readied up a ginormous energy wave of crunch berries, and Doughboy readied up a ginormous energy wave of white dough. The two shouted in anguish before firing the ball of energy. The two waves collided, causing both fighters to give in one final effort. Dripping blood and sweat, each opponent urged to get the peak in battle, but the center of the two energy blasts stayed in the same position. Crunch yelled in anger and pushed even harder then he had before with his energy blast, only to- SPLAT! Doughboy's other hand swiped Crunch off his feet and splatted him into the ground, crushing him into blood and broken bones. Doughboy dropped to the ground, knowing he had achieved victory, but deep down, he had accepted defeat, since the crunch berries had been obliterated. Doughboy was truly lost. Conclusion The Winner Is... Pillsbury Doughboy!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cereal vs Biscuits' themed DBXs Category:'Food' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles